Gate To Hell
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: In Mythology And Fairytales Sesshomaru was described as a aristocratic demon who was known for his flawless beauty and his merciless nature. He usually used his beauty and his intelligence to trick the summoners into making foolish wishes. "Beware Thee Who Summons The Creature Sesshomaru, The Price May Be To High". What If You Could Have Anything You Wanted? Just Make A Wish
1. Prologue: Invoking The Demon

Author Note: Hello All and Welcome to my story before I begin I would like to thank a special artist on Dokuga for allowing me to use her idea for this story. Her name is Kelpie and her picture is amazing that goes with this story.

I haven't written a story in a long time so if any of you have any ideas, I would definitely appreciate them, only nice helpful feedback PLEASE! This story will definitely have darker tones as it goes on, so readers beware!

Link to Fanart: gallery?func=detail&id=7071

Chapter 1: Invoking The Spirit

She hated herself; she hated looking at herself in the mirror and the image that would stare back at her. She had long black hair that shined midnight blue in the light, sapphire blue eyes that bewitched anyone that viewed them, her lips a sensual pink and a face shaped like a heart, truly a beauty. Her body was shapely and toned. She oozed sex appeal.

Her name was Kagome.

As she touched the mirror feeling the cool glass with her fingers, she traced her reflection in frustration. Though the girls at school and even the boys commented on her physical appearance and how attractive she was, Kagome hated it. She wanted to change, she wanted to be skinner, and she wanted to look like the other girls.

Her hands trembled as she traced her fingers along the thick book placed on the sink counter. It read Invoking The Occult And The Dark Arts, every page filled with spells and incantations. She flipped to page 50 and read over the spell to invoke the demon Sesshomaru the creature capable of granting wishes.

In mythology and fairytales Sesshomaru was described as a aristocratic demon who was known for his flawless beauty and his merciless nature. He usually used his beauty and his intelligence to trick the summoners into making foolish wishes. As Kagome read over the last part of his description she licked her lips and turned the page to the spell. The spell sprawled at least a paragraph and heeded a heavy warning in bold lettering.

"Beware Thee Who Summons The Creature Sesshomaru, The Price May Be To High"

Kagome crinkled her nose not quite understanding the warning, skimming over the spell she lit her candles slowly taking a breath in and began the incantation. Her mouth trembled as she started and her body shook with nervousness

What if this really worked? Would the demon Sesshomaru kill her? Would he trick her? The real question was she brave enough to face the demon beneath the beautiful exterior. She had read the legends before that tiny description in the book and she knew that many priestesses died summoning Sesshomaru. She knew the risks; she just hoped the outcome was worth the risk.

"Oh Mother Gaia and Creatures of Heaven"

"This lowly creature and woman summons the Great Demon Sesshomaru of Hell To Earth before this Kagome"

" She offers her mind, body and soul and life as payment for this transaction"

"Let him come before me with no spite or hatred"

"I deem this my will and let my will be fulfilled"

Her voice shook as the last words escaped her lips. The mirror gleamed in the candlelight as Kagome stared deeply into it. She saw nothing, the spell hadn't worked and the demon Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. She reached for her candle and blew one of them out; she felt a shiver run up her spine.

_When did the room get so cold?_

She felt a hot breath breathing down her neck and a clawed finger tracing down her arm. She suddenly turned to stare at her attacker and blinked…_just my imagination _she thought. Kagome reached her hand towards the last candle sitting on the sink and stared into the mirror. She checked her hair and rubbed her face free of dirt and only this time something stared back at her.

Her blood ran cold, and her sapphire eyes widened. His silver hair pooled around him and his gold eyes glinted dangerously in the dim lighting. His clawed fingers reached through the mirror and he pulled his body through the glass to a sitting position on top of the counter. He stared down at the tiny mortal and licked his lips.

Yes she was definitely delectable; he would have fun with her.

"Who has summoned the demon Sesshomaru to this mortal realm?"


	2. Chapter 1: Invoking Beauty

Authors Notes: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They meant so much to me, really made me happy! Well here is the Chapter 1. As I said before any helpful feedback and all that stuff is very much appreciated!

Previously on Gate to Hell: _Her blood ran cold, and her sapphire eyes widened. His silver hair pooled around him and his gold eyes glinted dangerously in the dim lighting. His clawed fingers reached through the mirror and he pulled his body through the glass to a sitting position on top of the counter. He stared down at the tiny mortal and licked his lips._

_Yes she was definitely delectable; he would have fun with her._

_"Who has summoned the demon Sesshomaru to this mortal realm?"_

_Chapter 1:Invoking Beauty:_

Kagome's eyes widened, it couldn't be. The demon lord Sesshomaru sat in front of her. He was just as beautiful as they described in the occult book. His long thick white hair cascaded down his shoulders, his lips a sensual pink, his face that of an ethereal creature. His striking gold eyes a contrast with his stark white face, His body appeared slim and muscular and his long fingers lean and deadly. If not for the permanent smirk plastered on his face she would have forgotten his demonic heritage.

Her eyes quickly darted to the open page hoping he hadn't noticed it. This was her only hope if something happened, and from the legends something would happen. He openly smirked and watched her gaze; oh he knew, he knew all to well about that "special" little book, that accursed book that sealed him so many centuries ago.

**Sesshomaru would have the last laugh this time.**

Sesshomaru knew he was attractive; demons and human alike flocked to his side whenever he was near. Though over the centuries in Hell he grew bored of the constant sexual advances and of the submissive females. Sesshomaru yearned for something different, for a person who would challenge him. He had encountered many humans over the centuries being summoned over and over, each begging him for another pointless wish, yes that one wish he could grant. Sesshomaru had the ability to grant a single wish, most humans and even demons squandered that wish on something foolish. After the wish was granted Sesshomaru collected his reward and was sealed back into that accursed book. He granted their wishes but not without a price.

**Some remained alive, most dead.**

In the ending Sesshomaru was no closer to his freedom.

His golden eyes narrowed as he muttered his question again. "Who has summoned the demon Sesshomaru to this moral realm?"

Sesshomaru's gaze fell upon the female nervously twisting her hands in front of him. His gold eyes took in her form, for a human she was stunning. Sesshomaru was not one to compliment or even take notice of a human's appearance but this one was positively delectable. Her inky black hair glowed in the moonlight, his fingertips itched to grab a lock of thick black hair and see if it was really as soft as it looked. Her skin appeared soft and blemish free, her lips sensual and asking to be kissed and her eyes the most striking blue. Her body toned and sleek, agile enough for making pups.

His eyes remained emotionless quickly forgetting such thoughts. She is a human, someone below our status, lets not forget why were here.

Kagome raised her head her blue eyes connecting with his narrowed golden eyes, He smirked _she was not fearful of him like most; she locks eyes with this Sesshomaru, how very perplexing_.

" I have summoned you here Lord Sesshomaru, I am in need of your abilities" She watched as he elegantly maneuvered himself from the sink, his feet touching the bathroom floor. She hadn't noticed it before, his whole body was surrounded by a darkish flame red color, and he was glowing. His lips pulled back in a grin as he moved closer. He watched as she stumbled back her back hitting the bathroom wall.

"My abilities you say, what is it that you wish?" muttered Sesshomaru placing extra emphasis on the word wish, his body moving closer, his arm now blocking her escape. Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes narrowed, she knew what she wanted.

"I wish to be Beautiful" confidently spoke Kagome; He titled his head staring down at her, his gold eyes amused. "Why?" curiously spoke Sesshomaru, his fingers tracing a tile in the bathroom.

Why would this human wish for something she already had well within her grasp? Sesshomaru being a demon of attractive proportions knew good-looking creatures when he saw them. He was not blind. Kagome stared down at the floor, her fingers tracing over the tiny veins on her other arm.

"**I'm ugly,"** she muttered.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the human before him. Though he was tempted to let her make this wish, something inside of him cringed at the though of this human wasting her one wish. Though he was not kind by any standards nor was he merciless, he did not enjoy wasting his time.

He had other plans for her, if she was so stupid as to wish to have something she already had. Perhaps he could trick her into demanding another foolish want.

Something he desired.

" Why wish for something you already have?" taunted Sesshomaru bringing his clawed hand to her hair yanking her head upward.

"It is not something you would understand!" screeched Kagome twisting herself free leaning against the wall for support.

In all his centuries He had never came across a creature, human or demon alike that would have dared yell at him. She raised her voice to this Sesshomaru. The most disturbing part of it all was he enjoyed it.

To be challenged after countless centuries in Hell, a creature unafraid of his power or position, a human with the mouth and body of a female demon but the unfortunate appearance of a human. Her lips were swollen with anger, and her cheeks tinted pink and she struggled to regain her breath. Her chest heaved up and down and her legs collapsed underneath her.

It was just too much for her. Why wouldn't he grant her wish? That was his job. Had she messed up the spell? Was she so ugly he couldn't even fix the issue? Her inky black hair fell around her in waves as her tears sprang forth.

" I cannot return to my place of residence until you have given me a wish, I cannot grant for you something you already have in your grasp" interrupted Sesshomaru silencing her tears with his cryptic voice.

"What?" gasped Kagome rising to her feet, her tears clearly forgotten. He couldn't grant her wish? He couldn't go home unless she made a wish, which meant only one outcome.

Sesshomaru great Lord of The Underworld was stuck living in her house with her alone, while her parents were on vacation.

Sesshomaru smirked; everything was going according to his plan. He had tricked this silly human into letting him stay longer then what was required. He had manipulated the situation. He watched as she led him towards the door and opened it for him. She was clearly angry and not ready to speak to him right now.

Like he really cared.

**Soon little Human, I will be staying here whether you like it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3- 9 Crimes- Part 1

Gate To Hell: 9 Crimes

(This chapter will be a songfic)

(Blank Page- Christina Aguilera)

(**Flashbacks Also in this Chapter**)

Yikes sorry about the lack of updating my life has gotten really busy, I know I say that all the time, hopefully you can forgive me :(. This chapter you'll see some of Sesshomaru's past when he was human and some other stuff.

Kagome hated him; hate couldn't even complete what she felt for him. She should have known. He was a demon, known for his tricks and deception he wouldn't just let her have her one hearts desire and now she was trapped with him and couldn't get rid of him. Sesshomaru strolled quietly behind her as she led him to the spare room he'd be staying in.

Kagome's fist clenched as she stared ahead refusing to look at him. He was so beautiful but behind his façade laid a demon of pain and vengeance with no care for anyone else in the world but himself. Kagome was no idiot she knew he had some sort of alternative plan of his own; she just wondered what it was.

All Kagome ever wanted was to look like the other girls, just to have a normal average body. She just wanted to be normal. She was tired of the negative attention boys gave her and she was tired of the rage and hatred from the other girls. Sesshomaru could make all her wishes come true; she just didn't know how to convince him to. She knew she would have to leave the house eventually, which meant leaving him alone.

Her feet stopped and she inhaled a nose full of air "Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?" Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and looked at her back. "Depends on the question"

Kagome's body turned slowly and she locked eyes with the hell demon before her. "Sesshomaru, I do have to leave the house on certain occasions I know you a powerful hell demon but I beg you not to kill or hurt anyone " Sesshomaru's fangs glinted in the light of the house as he gripped her wrist causing a whimper of pain. "This Sesshomaru promises nothing, if a creature enters this Sesshomaru's domain and angers him, that creature will be eliminated" Kagome tugged harder only to have her wrist gripped harder.

"You will show this Sesshomaru his chamber and leave him be" Kagome stumbled back as he pushed her away. "Sesshomaru, I know you don't want to be here as much as I don't want you here but please, please don't hurt anyone" Sesshomaru stared down at the alluring creature infront of him. Her lips were pouted and her eyes fizzled with determination. She reminded him of someone, a certain priestess he had once known, a woman with shiny black hair and bright eyes full of passion and fear. She was that woman that sealed him away many centuries ago.

_I know this hurt  
I know there's pain  
But people change  
Lord know's I've been no saint_

He had gotten his revenge on that particular creature. He hadn't wanted to, she was quite special to him in more ways then one.

She had betrayed him.

_I send Sesshomaru Tashio to the darkest depths of Hell to always remember his sins over and over and to never join the human world again until he is wished here._

Though when he looked down at this tiny woman so full of passion and energy. He felt the overwhelming urge to consume her and show her how alluring she truly was. He watched as Kagome stepped forward still shouting at him and begging him.

She shows no fear.

Could she be the reincarnation of Midroki? They shared such similar facial features and personality traits. He was unsure if she shared any of the priestess's powers.

"Midoroki.." Sesshomaru mumbled his hand reaching forward of his own accord. He gripped her chin roughly taking in her features. "What are you doing? Let me go" screeched Kagome pulling away her back facing him. "Why did you mention the name Midoroki, she was my great grandmother" Sesshomaru's hands dropped as he stared at her, she was her grand daughter. That would explain the similarities but could she be more then that?

_In my own way  
Regret choices I've made  
How do I say I'm sorry?  
How do I say I'm sorry?_

"Nothing" mumbled Sesshomaru opening the bedroom door and sliding himself in. Kagome turned and watched him stumble in. Why did that name upset him so much? She had never heard her grandmother knowing a demon especially one such as Sesshomaru. She didn't have the time to be thinking about this, she had to get to school.

**Enter Flashback**

Sesshomaru was used to being alone, this really wasn't like any other day of his life. He was made fun of constantly in his village, his long silver hair gained unnecessary attention and his striking gold eyes for a human were strange and very unusual. Most men in the village questioned his sexual preference and a number of

The woman were scared of him and attracted to him.

_I was scared, I was unprepared  
Oh for the things you said  
If I could undo that I hurt you  
I would do anything  
For us to make it through oh_

He just wanted to be alone, He just wanted to be undisturbed, and He just wanted respect. He was traveling to his usual spot in the village, underneath a beautiful Cherry blossom tree older then he himself. He had his favorite set of books in his pouch and a small snack. As the clearing came into view, he stopped.

Someone else was here.

_Draw me a smile  
and save me tonight  
I am a blank page  
Waiting for you to bring me to life _

It was a woman.

It was a priestess to be exact; she appeared to be kneeling in front of the cheery tree. She had long thick black hair and a set of unusual blue eyes; she had full lips and a curvy body for a woman of her stature. He moved toward her and watched her eyes flicker to him. He wasn't sure what caused him to approach her, her expression though; he felt that strange pulling feeling.

"Priestess, why do you pray here?" questioned Sesshomaru watching her turn her body fully to him.

" I pray for my late grandfather" quietly uttered the priestess, her head bowed. Sesshomaru had family members that had passed before but none of them truly mattered to him. They all wanted him for his strange looks or his vast intelligence.

None of them truly loved him.

They just ridiculed him like everyone else.

_Paint me your heart  
Let me be your art  
I am a blank page  
Waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts stop  
And beat as one together  
Let our hearts stop  
And beat as one forever_

"Why are you here?" spoke the Priestess jarring me from my thoughts. She was staring at me with those bright blue eyes. I felt the familiar pulling in my loins as I watched her.

She was alluring.

"I come here to read and be alone" she cocked her head to this side and reached forward, her hand presented. Her lips curved upwards and her blue eyes locked with my golden ones.

_Paint me your heart  
Let me be your art  
I am a blank page  
Waiting for life to start  
Let our hearts stop  
And beat as one together  
Let our hearts stop  
And beat as one forever_

Sesshomaru stared at the hand outstretched before him and he took it .

" I am Sessomaru"

" I am Midroki"


End file.
